


Rough Trade Character Studies

by Anonymous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Arthur is not gay, and Eames has read Fight Club.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384157) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 



> Here are two character studies à 100 words each, of the versions of Arthur and Eames from whiskyrunner's Rough Trade 'Verse.

Arthur is not ‘gay’. He’s not. Yet the word is insidious, worming its way into Arthur’s mind. One night when he can’t sleep he finds himself typing it into the Google search field. ‘G-a-y’, Enter.

One phrase keeps coming up in the results: “attracted to people of the same sex”. It’s a bullshit definition; everybody knows gays are _men who have sex with men_.

And yet… months later, when Arthur has started to ‘have sex with men’, he clings to the other definition like a lifeline. He’s not attracted to the men he fucks, so he’s not gay. He’s _not_.


	2. Eames

The man – Arthur – undresses swiftly and deftly, and soon he’s on all fours on Eames’ bed. Somehow he _still_ manages to convey the message of ‘ _You’ll_ fuck _me_ , yet _I’ll_ still be in charge.’

A quote pops into Eames head as he unbuckles his trousers. “I wanted to destroy something beautiful I'd never have.” It’s from Fight Club, the novel. Like the film it’s overrated but good. Written by a gay man.

 _Of course it was_ , Eames thinks, rolling on a condom. _And_ this _is what he was writing about._

Eames shoves himself into Arthur. His very own Angel Face.


End file.
